Vongola 11th
by ichatan69
Summary: Akira adalah anak angakat dari Tsuna dan Mukuro. Dia adalah penerus Tsuna. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Akira untuk menjadi Vongola generasi ke 11?   Warning! bakal banyak OC dan ini adalah Fic Yaoi! rating akan berubah sewaktu-waktu


Ichatan : Perhatian sebelumnya fic ini menceritakan Vonggola generasi ke 11, jadi fic ini bakal penuh dengan OC

Akira : Ini juga fic yaoi, yah walau ada yang straightnya dikit, tapi secara keseluruh ini adalah fic yaoi

Ichatan : Yupz, kalau ga suka janggan Ratingnya bisa berubah dari T jadi M di chapter selanjutnya

Ichatan & Akira : Selamat membaca ^A^

Chapter 1: It's Time

"Akira... Akira... Bangun. Nanti kamu telat,lho!" Tsuna berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Akira untuk membangunkannya, tapi yang di bangunkannya bukannya bangun malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Akira... Ayo bangun", sekali lagi Tsuna mengetuk pintu dan hasilnya masih sama. Akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-lakinya itu. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang melihat anak laki-lakinya masih tidur nyenyak

"Rokudo Akira!" Tsuna yang ngregetan menjewer telingan Akira, sampai akhirnya Akira bangun "Sakit! Sakit! Otousan hentikan! Sakiiit!" Akira meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeweran Tsuna.

Setelah lepas dari jeweran Tsuna, Akira mengosok telingannya yang merah "Otousan jahat!" Kata akira sambil cemberut "Itu karena kamu susah bangunnya" Tsuna menyubit pipi Akira sambil terseyum, Akira membalas seyuman Tsuna lalu turun dari kasurnya.

Di bawah Mukuro sudah duduk di ruang makan sembari menyisip kopinya "Ohayou papa!" Sapa Akira sembari memeluk Mukuro dari belakang.

"Ohayou. Kufufufu hari ini pun kamu manis sekali ya, Akira", Mukuro membalas pelukkan Akira dengan mencium pipinya.

"Jangan melihat anakmu dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu", sindir Tsuna yang turun dari tangga, "Oya oya rupanya ukeku cemburu", tanpa menghiraukan Mukuro, Tsuna mengambil celemek yang tergantung di kursi dan langsung beranjak kearah kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan.

Mukuro terseyum mesum, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Akira hanya terseyum jahil melihat papanya yang mesum berjalan ke arah otousannya.

Mukuro memeluk Tsuna yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, saat Mukuro mencium tengkuk lehernya, Tsuna kaget dan pisau yang ada ditangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Mu... Mukuro hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan" tanpa menhiraukan rontaan dan protesan Tsuna, Mukuro tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan Mukuro mulai meraba bagian dada Tsuna " Mukuro... Hen-"

"Otousan biar aku saja yang masak untuk sarapan. Lebih baik otousan dan papa nyelesaikan urusan kalian di kamar", Akira memotong protesan Tsuna. Muka Tsuna yang merah makin memerah menyadari sedari tadi anaknya melihat kegiatan mesum mereka.

Mukuro mengedong Tsuna ala pangerang yang mengendong putri "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong ya, Akira", Mukuro langsung membawa membawa Tsuna ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar Mukuro menutup pintu kamarnya, langsung saja dari dalam kamar terdengar suara desahan erotis Tsuna. Akira hanya cekikikan di dapur sembari menyiapkan sarapan.

xxx

Sekitar lima belas menit Tsuna keluar dari kamar dengan baju acak-acakan dan mukanya yang masih merah, Mukuro yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja ngikuti di belankangnya sembari mengikat rambutnya yang panjang

Akira yang sekarang sudah memakai seragamnya sudah duduk masih menunggu kedua orang tuanya, tanggannya sibuk memainkan hp. Saat Tsuna dan Mukuro masuk ke ruang makan, mata Akira yang sedari natap layar hpnya, beralih ke orang tuanya.

"Lima belas menit… Humm… Cepat sekali selesainya papa", ucap Akira

"Soalnya kita hanya melakukan satu kali saja. Padahal biasanya hump…", Tsuna membekam mulut Mukuro yang sudah mulai ngomong mesum.

Tsuna mendelik kearah pemuda yang memiliki berambut sedikit panjang yang berwarna sama dengannya tapi lebih muda " Daripada kamu mendengarkan omongan papamu yang mesum ini, lebih baik kamu berangkat sekolah", kata Tsuna dengan masih membekap mulut semenya itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu Ikkiya", jawab Akira. Mukuro yang sudah terlepas dari bekapan Tsuna mengacak-acak rambut anaknya "Wah, anak papa sudah besar rupanya. Sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian?" muka Akira memerah mendengar perkataan Mukuro

"Apaan sih, papa? Aku dengan Ikkiya cuman berteman kok", ujar Akira sambil merapikan rambut lurusnya yang tadi di acak-acak oleh Mukuro.

"Humm… Tapi kalau otousan lihat hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari teman, tuh", Akira hanya bisa diam memainkan makannya yang masih tersisa dengan muka yang merah karena malu. Tsuna dan Mukuro terseyum melihat anak mereka yang manis itu.

_Ting Tong_… "Oya, sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang Akira", goda Mukuro

"Sudahku bilang kalau aku dengan Ikkiya cuman teman kok", balas Akira

"Sudah… Sudah… Lebih baik kau cepat berangakat. Nih bekalmu", lerai Tsuna sembari menyerahkan bekal Akira. Setelah menyium pipi kedua orang tuanya, Akira langsung berlari ke pintu "Aku berangkat!" teriak Akira dari luar "Selamat Jalan", balas Mukuro dan Tsuna.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup Tsuna menyerahkan gelas yang berisi teh ke Mukuro, lalu duduk di sebrang Mukuro.

Tsuna menyisip tehnya "Tak terasa sekarang Akira sudah besar, ya"

"Ya, sekarang dia sudah 17 tahun. Rasanya seperti baru kemari melihatnya berjalan untuk pertama kali"

"Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat", Tsuna menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatatap langit-langit rumah.

Mukuro menyisip tehnya lalu menatap Tsuna denag raut muka yang serius "Akira sudah 17 tahun itu artinya…" _Ting Tong _ suara bel memotong perkataan Mukuro. Tsuna berajak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu .

Saat Tsuna membuka pintu, Tsuna dikejutkan oleh sosok pria yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, sosok pria itu sangat familiar di mata Tsuna. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam dan kemeja kuning lengkap dengan topi fendoranya.

"Lama tak jumpa, dame Tsuna", sapa laki-laki itu.

"Dasar kau itu tak berubah, ya. Masih saja memangilkanku dengan sebutan itu, Reborn", balas Tsuna " Ayo masuk" lanjutnya.

"Oya, rupanya kau, Arcobaleno", sapa Mukuro saat melihat siapa yang datang "Pasti kau datang untuk membicarakan masalah_ itu, _kan?" sambung Mukuro saat Reborn sudah duduk.

Reborn menarik topinya sampai menutupi matanya dan terseyum mendengar pernyataan Mist Guardian Vongola 10th itu "Ini sudah saatnya untuk anak itu"

xxx

Selama perjalanan kesekolah, Akira dan Ikkiya berjalan bersampingan dengan di sibukkan oleh kegiatannya masing-masing. Akira menyenandungkan lagu yang dia dengar dari mp3nya, sedangkan Ikkiya asik membaca buku sambil sesekali melihat sekitarnya.

Saat sudah hampir sampai SMA Namimori, sekolah mereka, Ikkiya menutup buku yang di bacanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu dia menyentuh pipi Akira. Akira yang merasakan sentuhan dipipinya, menurukan headsetnya sampai headsetnya mengantung dilehernya, Akira menoleh ke arah temannya yang memiliki rambut silver itu .

Saat Ikkiya hanya menatap wajah manis Akira, sampai akhirnya dia bicara "Aku dengar Reborn datang ke sini", Tanggannya yang tadi mengelus pipi Akira, sekarang memainkan rambut coklat muda Akira.

"Hmm… Berarti waktunya telah tiba", Akira yang sedari tadi di samping Ikkiya pindah ke depan cowok tampan yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu "Akhirnya aku menjadi Vongola 11th, ya", tawa menghiasi wajah Akira. Tak ada ke cemasan sedikit pun di wajahnya, saat dia memikirkan dia akan menjadi seorang boss dari sebuah keluarga mafia yang terkenal itu.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Ikkiya yang heran dengan reaksi Akira. Akira mengelengkan kepalanya, Akira melanjutkan langkahnya ke sekolah yang sempat terhenti. Ikkiya mengikutinya di belangkang, mata Ikkiya menatap pundak kecil milik Akira.

"Dari kecil aku sudah tau, bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi boss Vonggola. Makanya aku sudah menyiapkan diriku dari jauh hari.", aku Akira tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Akira menghentikan langkahnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya "Dengan aku menjadi boss Vonggola, otousan akan terbebas dari semua masalah di dunia mafia", Akira masih menundukkan kepalanya, seyuman nanar tersunging di wajahnya.

Ikkiya menatap temannya itu. Saat Ikkiya ingin berbicara, Akira membalikkan tubuhnya dan terseyum kearah Ikkiya dengan pipi yang bersemu "Aku tidak takut menghadapi dunia itu karena, aku tau kau akan selalu disampingku", perkataan Akira membuat dia terseyum.

Dengan hati yang berbunga Ikkiya berjalan ke mendekati Akira, bermasud untuk memeluk Akira. Tapi sayangnya niatnya itu terhenti saat Akira dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda berambut coklat "Akira… Ahh, pagiku memang indah bila ada kamu", cowok itu mencium ubun-ubun Akira.

"Oi… Yamamoto lepaskan Akira sekarang!" perintah Ikkiya ke pemuda yang bernama Yamamoto itu. Pemuda itu menatap Ikkiya sebentar dan membuang muka "Tidak mau", tolak pemuda itu.

Ikkiya yang sudah naik pitam langsung menarik Akira dari pelukkan pemuda itu. Seketika itu juga mereka bertatapan dengan sengit. Akira hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kedua temanya itu.

"Sudah hentikkan Ikkiya, Harumi!", Ikkiya dan Harumi mengalihkan padangan mereka kearah Akira, saat mereka ingin membuka mulut untuk saling menyalahkan, Akira mengandeng tangan kedua cowok itu "Kalau tetap di sini kita bisa telat, ayo!" tanpa protes Ikkiya dan Harumi mengikuti langkah Akira. Sambil terus bergandengan tanggan, tanpa peduli apa kata orang lain mereka bertiga beranjak kesekolah.

end chapter 1

Ichatan :Ahh akhirnya nulis Fic lagi. Ini fic KHR kedua saya, fic ini menceritakan Vonggola generasi ke 11 jadi bakalan banyak OC di fic ini. Karena itu di sini akan di adakan pengelan tokoh. Dan langsung saja tokoh pertama kali ini adalah…

Rokudo Akira :

17 tahun

model rambutnya mirip Azusa (Starry Sky)

warna rambutnya coklat muda, sama dengan warna matanya

dia anak anggkat Tsuna dan Mukuro

Akira : Kenapa harus anak angkat? Padahal Mpreg aja sekalian

Ichatan : Bukannya ga suka Mpreg, tapi saya tidak sanggup membuat cerita Mpreg -3-

Akira : Payah ~3~

Ichatan : *nyubit pipi akira* Yak tokoh selanjunya adalah …

Gokudera Ikkiya :

17 tahun

rambutnya pendek, warna silver, matanya warna hijau

Ichatan : yang terakhir…

Yamamoto Harumi

17 tahun

rambutnya pendek, warna coklat, mata hitam

Akira : Rambut Harumi coklat juga ya

Ichatan : Iah, tadinya mau item sama kaya Yamamoto. Tapi ga cocok buat imej na Harumi yang kaya gitu *nunjuk Harumi

Akira : Humm ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa review ya ciao ^w^ /


End file.
